DC: Antidote Joyride Jinken
by Onigori1
Summary: What if Conan and Shinichi both appeared after taking the antidote? Is this just a hallucination, a dream, or something that went terribly wrong? Based off of a picture on deviantART, I don't take credit for anything but writing the story.


DC: Antidote Joyride Jinken

Summary: What if Conan and Shinichi both appeared after taking the antidote? Is this just a hallucination, a dream, or something that went terribly wrong?

**Kenzie: Hey guys, Kenzie here. I'm actually very excited about this particular story. You see, I belong to a Detective Conan club on deviantART, and one day this picture showed up. It was a picture of Shinichi and Conan, together. Of course, as soon as I saw it and read the description (my summary is the description), I **_**had**_** to ask if I could write a fanfic. The artist said yes, and now I'm working super hard. Nashi, care to do the honors?**

**Nashi: You know, sometimes I really hate being your OC. Whatever. Kenzie doesn't own anything, plot, characters, or otherwise.**

**Kenzie: Roll story~!**

"Ai, are you sure this will work?" Conan asked, nervously eying the pill the girl was slowly walking to him. She glared at him.

"Of course not. I won't be sure of _anything_ until you take the pill, and I record the results," she snapped. The seemingly young boy recoiled, taken aback at being spoken to so sternly.

"You're worse than Ran, you know that?" he mumbled as he received the pill from her, grimacing as he looked at it. Ai walked away and returned a moment later with a glass of water.

"Bon appetite," she said with dark humor. Conan grimaced again and slipped the pill into his mouth, washing the taste away with the water. He shut his eyes in pain as the fire ripped through him, his body convulsing as the pill took effect. Ai watched with mild interest, occasionally taking a note or two, but never moving to help the boy in pain, knowing that there was nothing to do but wait.

Eventually, the pain began to cease, as was usual, but instead of just gradually dying away, the pain changed. It became more of a pull, like someone was trying to rip his lungs from his body. Unbeknownst to Conan, there were more things that were very different. While he was in his own little world of pain, the scientist's eyes were growing wider and wider, nearly completely rounding out. She began scribbling crazily on her clipboard, writing an extremely detailed account of everything that was happening as an effect of the pill.

Finally, the pain ceased abruptly, leaving him feeling oddly empty. He opened his eyes, and looked up. "Ai-chan?" he asked, slapping a hand over his mouth when he heard the words come from another place at the same time. He slid his gaze to the left, eyes widening when he saw his younger counterpart sitting next to him, giving him a younger version of the amazed and slightly scared expression. He looked back at the scientist. "I-is that… Conan?" he stammered. She confirmed his fears with a nod.

"Shinichi? How the…" Conan trailed off, looking extremely confused. "C-can you read my mind?" he asked, feeling supremely stupid for having to ask such a childish question. Shinichi shook his head, understanding the reason behind the question.

"Not that I can tell. I think this means that we'll be able to live our own lives… I hope," he replied, standing up and stretching his limbs, popping his bones into place. Turning to Ai, he asked, "Does this mean we can leave?"

She nodded shakily. The girl seemed to be shocked speechless, but the boys knew that she would get over it soon enough. They left together, agreeing that they should go see Ran first. They walked the well-known path to the Mouri detective agency, pondering possible reasons for the odd outcome of the treatment.

Stepping up the stairs to the door, Shinichi, feeling oddly self-conscious, fixed his hair and checked his breath. Conan snickered at his high school counterpart's actions, opening the door and announcing his presence. "Ran-neechan! I'm home!" he called. Ran came through the door leading to the kitchen, smiling widely, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who the young boy was accompanied by.

"Shinichi?" she whispered. She walked over to the door slowly, as though in a dream. "Is it really you?" she asked just as quietly. "I mean, are you here to stay?"

"I think so. I've missed you, Ran," Shinichi answered, pulling his friend into a hug. The girl gasped, her eyes widening, before smiling slightly and hugging back. Conan stood, watching with an approving expression. He turned and walked to his room, intending to pack his stuff into his suitcase.

"What're you doing?" came Kogoro's voice from behind him in the open doorway.

"Shinichi-niisan invited me to live with him. I figured that I've overstayed my welcome, and now that I have somewhere to stay, I decided to go move in," he answered, turning to face the detective. Kogoro nodded his approval, and wandered away. Conan was about to turn back to his packing, when a thought struck him. _I haven't asked him yet… I guess because we used to be the same person, I didn't even think about it, _he remembered. The young boy ran out to the room where Shinichi and Ran were still standing, talking about their lives since the detective left. It didn't seem like he had told her the truth about where he went yet, and Conan didn't want to take any risks.

"Shinichi-niisan? Could you come here for a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, just a second." Shinichi smiled at Ran and told her he would be back in a moment, then walked over to where Conan was. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told Kogoro that I was moving in with you, is that okay?"

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I? Sure, that's fine with me." Conan thanked him and went back to his packing. Once finished, he went back out to the other room. "Ran-neechan, I'll miss you!" he said, running up to her.

"Conan-kun, you can visit me any time, okay? In fact, visit me as often as you can!" she replied, picking him up and pulling him into a hug. When she put him back down, there were tears in her eyes. "You know, I get this weird feeling that I won't see you ever again… You better visit often, you hear me?" she said as she turned to Shinichi.

"Well, we better go, Conan-kun. You need to move in, and I should say hi to the doctor. Bye Ran! See you in school!" Shinichi called over his shoulder as he ushered Conan to the door after he grabbed his bags.

Once outside, the two walked in comfortable silence, occasionally waving to someone on the street. The entire Junior Detective League stopped them for a full five minutes, begging Shinichi for autographs. At that, Conan laughed. "You know, when they met me, they didn't do that to me. Granted, I didn't exactly look like you then, but still." Shinichi chuckled as well.

They reached the house in another ten minutes, just in time for Dr. Agasa to cause yet another explosion within the confines of his house. A moment later, said doctor opened the door, coughing and waving. "Shinichi! Welcome back!" he called. The teen answered with a smile.

Shinichi walked up to his front door and paused. He shook his head and put the key into the hole, jiggling it slightly so it wouldn't stick. He then pushed the door open, stepping off to the side to let Conan pass. The young boy ran up the stairs to find a bedroom, dropping his bag when he found one that suited his tastes. He raced back down the stairs, calling out, "I'm going to see Agasa!"

Out the door and across the street he ran, pounding urgently on the door. The door opened, revealing a plump, slightly aged man: Agasa. "What is it, Shinichi?" he panted, having run to the door as fast as he could to answer the call.

"That's just it, I'm _not_ Shinichi anymore. I took an experimental antidote that Ai-chan made, and Shinichi and I appeared. Didn't you notice when you said 'hello' earlier?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I did think something was odd, but I didn't put much thought into it… Come inside, and we'll discuss it."

"Thank you." Conan stepped through the open door into the house of his friend. He made a beeline for the couch, collapsing in his favorite spot. "So, what do we do?"

Agasa, who had followed him in, sat across from the child. "For now, it seems all we can do is wait and watch closely. What did Ai-chan say?"

"Nothing. She was too shocked at the appearance of the two of us to say or do anything other than shake her head and stare."

"Ah. That is very unusual, seeing as not much has been able to shock Ai-chan, except, obviously, this extremely special occurrence."

"No kidding. She always seems so calm and collected, like she knew too much already, and if she were to tell us what she knew, we would all spontaneously combust or something."  
"Anyway, she didn't say anything, correct?"

"Yes." The doctor scratched his head in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I've got it!" he yelled triumphantly, banging his fist against his hand.

"What?"

"I'll tell you when I'm sure. For now, just go back to Shinichi or play with Ayumi and the rest of her crew. When I'm ready for you to come back, I'll call you at home."

"Fine. But you had better hurry; I don't like being out of the loop, no matter how small it may be."

"Yes, yes, you have my word. Now, go! I have to get right to work on my new theory."

"Yeah, whatever." Conan jumped down off the couch and walked to the door. "Bye!" he called as he opened said door and went to find his friends. A moment later, he remembered the pins the doctor had made them a long time ago, back towards the beginning of this entire transformation fiasco. He pulled the pin off of his jacket and held it up to his mouth, pressing the button on the side in order to contact the other members of the Junior Detective League. "Ayumi-chan, are you there? It's Conan."

A moment passed, and all he received from his badge was static; then a voice. "Conan-kun? Is that you? It's Ayumi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ayumi-chan. I just wanted to know where you all are."

"Oh, we're all at the park. You know, the one where we found that hobo?"

"Okay, I'll be right there. Don't leave, okay?"

"Okay Conan-kun!" The young boy sighed and turned off his walkie-talkie, and then walked into his house. There, he grabbed his solar-powered skateboard and walked straight back outside. He place the board on the ground, pressed the button with his foot, and off he went.

He made it to the park in five minutes where it would have usually taken someone ten or fifteen if they only had a skateboard. Granted, his was self-propelled and very fast, but still. Anyway, he walked up to the group of children he associated himself with and greeted them cheerily. "So, what are you guys doing?" he asked, gesturing around himself.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ayumi who answered first. "We were playing tag!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And… You're it!" Genta shouted, slapping Conan on the back and running away as fast as his short legs would carry his large body. The other two kids laughed and ran also, occasionally looking over their shoulders to see if the boy was in close pursuit. Said boy sighed resignedly and took off after Mitsuhiko. The freckled boy shouted and ran even faster, attempting to shake him off.

The quartet played for hours, stopping sometimes to rest or find something else to do. Eventually, as the sun set above them, Mitsuhiko looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner!" he worried.

"Do you want a ride home? My board has plenty of charge; I can give everyone rides, if they want them, that is," Conan offered.

"Really? Thank you so much!" the three other kids replied in a chorus. Conan went and got his skateboard, and everyone piled on. It was a tight fit, but they managed. Genta's house was nearest, then Mitsuhiko's, then Ayumi's. Of course, Ayumi was happy about the alone time with Conan, but the latter wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was at home, attempting to find a reason for the odd side effects of the latest antidote. He couldn't think of any, but he sat in his library, researching for hours, occasionally coming across something that might have been useful, but turned out to be nothing. Finally, he gave up. The teen walked out of his library, taking with him his favorite Sherlock Holmes novel, A Study in Scarlet. He retired to his bedroom with his book, and spent most of the rest of the night there, reading.

Once everyone was dropped off at their respective houses, Conan went back to his own house, walking through the door and making a beeline for his new room, collapsing on the bed. He laid there for a second, then dragged himself up to change out of his regular clothes into pajamas. Finished, he stumbled back to his bed and fell into it, pulling the covers up to his chin. _This has been, without a doubt, the longest day of my life,_ he thought, already drifting off into the nothingness we call sleep. His eyes fluttered shut, and off he went.

The next thing he knew, there was a feminine voice beside his ear, urging him awake. "Conan-kun, wake up. You have school this morning!" the voice said.

Slowly, very, very slowly, he peeled his eyelids back from his eyes. He blinked a few times, looking around in wonder. _I'm back in Ran's house…_ he thought. Conan looked blearily at the girl next to his bed. "Ran-neechan…?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, silly. Come on, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late!"

_Worst. Dream. EVER._


End file.
